


Interruptions

by SilentSiren



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSiren/pseuds/SilentSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is angry, but seeing Laura, she re-channels that energy towards a more satisfying cause for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carmilla throws open her dorm room door violently and storms in, clothes and hair slightly damp- Laura can see the vampire seething with anger, her jaw tightly clenched before growling and flinging her backpack onto her bed with an excess force that was hardly necessary.

“Are...you okay?” Laura asks, unsure if she should be making herself as small as possible and finding a place to hid, or offering a comforting safe place to talk.

Carmilla slams the door shut then her gaze whips around to the smaller woman and she’s breathing hard as she stares at Laura, her eyes emanating anger. But the frown starts to lessen as her vision catches up with the movement and she _sees_ Laura, then a different heat comes to her eyes and she grabs Laura’s arm and kisses her fiercely.

Laura is taken completely by surprise by Carmilla’s actions but is not displeased as she melts into the kiss. Carmilla’s hands hold her jaw in a firm grip and Laura is unaware that she is moving at all until she’s suddenly falling and Carmilla is on top of her, pressing her into the bed. Whose bed, she’s not sure and at this point she doesn’t really care because Carmilla’s tugging at her lip and kissing down her neck.

Laura hums in approval as tingles shiver across her body- neck kisses _never_ fail to make her melt and the vampire is exceedingly adept at turning her into an intelligible puddle of hormones. Her hands finally move and fingers slip like snakes into Carmilla’s dark locks, curling around her hair as she arches to give the woman above her more room.

Carmilla moves up and straddles Laura, her hands running down the smaller girl’s arms blindly as she once again kisses Laura. Heat emanates from her body like a furnace and it strikes Laura that she should notice this, especially given that Carmilla’s heart no longer moves blood, she wonders where this heat is coming from.

Carmilla groans in a self-satisfied way, her hands closing around Laura’s wrists and pulling them above her head as she grinds down on Laura once, “Cupcake, if you don’t want this now is the time to say something.”

Laura notes with fascination that Carmilla is almost _panting_. She doesn’t say anything, instead opting to lean up and kiss the darker haired woman as a means of communicating her willingness and want to participate.

Carmilla pushes Laura’s head back down through the kiss and her hips start a slow but hard rhythm. Laura can tell that Carmilla is still angry over the events of the day that she’s yet to hear about, it shows in her need to completely dominate the situation, but Laura is meeting Carmilla’s rocking hips and doesn’t try to break free of the vampire’s grasp. She doesn’t want to be free. Quietly she realizes the thrill she’s feeling because of the creature’s control over her and it’s something Laura will ponder over for weeks to come, but right now she’s far too distracted by the way Carmilla’s hair swings as she moves and the breathy sound of enjoyment that slips from the woman above her. Her anger is redirected into the motion of their hips and this isn’t how Laura imagined them being together but then again, nothing she’s ever thought about the vampire has matched up with reality.

“Carm-”

 The door crashes open for a second time that evening and a wild eyed Danny is standing in the doorway, “HEY!” Danny yells when she sees the scene before her; Laura pinned to the bed by her wrists, Carmilla above her- _straddling her,_ to Danny, it means one thing, “Get off her!”

The giant is across the room in two steps and pulling at the back of the vampire’s shirt, flinging the unprepared vampire back onto her own bed, surprising them both. The red head is seething with anger and the desire to protect Laura even at the risk of her own life. She knows full well that Carmilla could snap her neck in a second but the sight of her on top of Laura makes her sanity snap.

“Danny!” Laura calls, sitting up quickly and attempting to move off her bed to mediate the fight that she’s sure is bound to happen but she is not fast enough.

The next thing she knows Danny is jumping onto Carmilla, “How dare you hurt her!” Danny tries to punch Carmilla but she’s having none of it and takes advantage of her supernatural status, catching Danny’s closed fist and rolling them over till Danny to falls onto the floor between the two beds. She crashes down on her back with a vibrating thump and Carmilla lands on her knees with a _crack._

 “I’ll kill you!” Carmilla yells, her anger flaring up into a rage that’s brutally directed at the ginger under her and she wraps a hand around Danny’s throat, squeezing with a glad vengeance.

“Carmilla stop!” Laura calls, leaning over from her bed.

Danny scratches at Carmilla who dodges the hands easily, pulling her head back with a smirk on her face.

Laura gets off her bed and stands behind the vampire, a foot either side of Danny’s left leg, she tugs on Carmilla’s shirt. She doesn't expect to be able to so much as budge the supernatural creature, but it’s the only thing she can think of to do to gain her attention, “Carmilla!”

“WHAT?!” Carmilla’s hair whips across Laura’s face with the speed of the turn and the smaller woman steps back.

“J-just stop!” Laura snaps, her fingers half curled as if she's going to claw the two women on her dorm floor apart as she shakes her hands in anger, “Both of you! What the hell is wrong with you two?!”

Danny takes Carmilla distraction and pushes herself backwards across the floorboards, planting a foot on her foe’s thigh and then kicking her in the chest as she slid back and then rolled her feet.

Carmilla’s up faster than Laura’s human eyes can track and lifting Danny off her feet- an impressive scene given how _tall_ Danny is but no less frightening- and growling as her fangs start to slide down.

“Carmilla STOP!” Laura yells.

Carmilla’s frown from earlier comes back and her jaw tightens again, she throws Danny carelessly towards Laura’s bed and lets out an almighty scream, “AAAAAAAARRGHHHH!” Carmilla pulls her fist back, her whole body twisting to put the maximum force into the punch that she delivers to the wall. Her fist not only collides with the solid object but passes through it before she’s dissipating in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Laura with a hole in the wall and the duty of explaining to Danny what on earth just happened.

Danny’s gasping at the air that she can draw in but Laura cuts in before she can speak, flopping down onto her bed with an accepting sigh, “Just so you know, that totally wasn't you thought it was…”


	2. Chapter 2

Laura’s curled up on Carmilla’s bed with her arms wrapped around her knees that are pulled to her chest. Danny sits on her bed, legs stretched out over the edge as she looks down at her hands in her lap in silence, waiting for Laura to speak when she’s ready.

They’ve been this way since Carmilla left.

Finally, Laura takes a deep breathe in and starts, “I know that you feel that you have to protect me and that’s great but I don’t need protection from Carmilla, she’s a friend.”

“But Laura I saw-”

“Yes you saw!” Laura snapped, “But you didn’t for one second think that _maybe_ I wasn’t in trouble? Why must you _always_ assume the worst of Carmilla?”

“I-”

“She doesn’t want to kill me you know.”

“What?” Danny is too far behind in recent events to understand all of what Laura is saying. She knew she could have simply watched the videos but she couldn’t bear to be seeing Laura’s face with how her heart hurt over the girl.

“She won’t hurt me, _she’s_ been protecting me.”

“I can protect you too,” Danny says quietly, not meeting Laura’s gaze.

“Danny you can’t protect me from something you can’t see, you have no idea what’s going on with-”

“No, I don’t know what’s going on because you cut me out and told me to back off. And-and now you’re being all chummy with the enemy!”

“That’s right.” Laura replies.

“Wait, what?” Danny had expected her to deny it, to provide a sensible explanation for why Carmilla would be on top of- “You mean-”

“She kissed me Danny, she kissed me and then things just kind of went from there-”

“But she-”

“ASKED ME,” Laura cut in, making sure she was heard and then lowering her voice again when Danny stopped talking, “what I wanted. She asked me, and-” she stalls a moment, “and I was a willing participant,” it’s not what she was going to say but that’s what comes out instead.

“Well it looked like she was going to eat you.”

“She might have if you didn’t interrupt,” Laura replies hotly.

“Laura!” The outburst was out of character for Laura, Laura who was soft and gentle and terrible at confrontations. Laura looks away and falls silent, burying her head in her knees a moment later. Danny stares at her when nothing is said and then her expression changes to one of disbelief as she sees Laura’s start to shake, “Laura?” She switches beds and sits next to Laura gingerly.

“No one’s asked me what I want, no one’s ever asked me but she gave me a choice and let me decide,” Laura sniffles because Carmilla’s supposed to be the enemy except that she’s not. Carmilla despite her often infuriating ways like leaving wet towels on the floor and clogging the shower drain, best gives Laura what she needs- not a protector but a friend. She raises her head, “I, am so confused, about everything,” Laura speaks slowly, “but all I know is that she lets me chose what I want.”

“So I guess you’re with her now?”

“I… I don’t know, everything is so confusing because- because…” Laura hesitates, they never really spoke about ‘them’ before and it feels strange to be starting now.

Okay,” Danny says and stands up having made a few intuitive leaps at filling in the gaps, “I get it…” and she starts slowly towards the door, “I’m sorry. You know where to find me if you…” There are multiple ways she could finish the sentence; ‘if you want to talk’, ‘if you want me’, ‘If you ever need help with your Lit work’, ‘if you want to give us a try’, but what comes out surprises her, “if you ever forgive me.”

“No Danny, wait,” Laura calls, starting up, “I don’t want you to go,” But she’s already out the door. A thought strikes her and Laura follows her, “Danny, wait, why did you come here?”

“No, you need time to think and sort yourself out.” That’s all Danny says, hands in pockets, walking briskly down the corridor to try and escape Laura’s earshot before she sniffs and breaks into tears. She’d come to apologise again and see if they could salvage their friendship but now wasn’t the time. Danny takes the stairs over waiting for the elevator and ignores the black cat that hisses at her when she passes, the strangeness of its location not even registering with her.

Laura holds her door as she watches Danny leave, tears finding their way back to her eyes she slams the door shut again and drops to the floor exhaustedly. Her body shakes as she cries without restraint, her tears sting her cheeks but she can’t be bothered to wipe them away because what are a few tears when she has her head clouded with so much confusion and uncertainty that her heart hurts? Danny’s gone, Carmilla’s gone, and she doesn’t know if either one will be back.

She’s only there a few minutes before there’s a light knocking on the door and Laura stops crying, hoping that if she silences herself whoever is at the door will go away and leave her alone. But she has no such luck and the door creaks open with a gentle, “Laura?” It’s Perry, she’s wrapped in a fluffy pink dressing gown and carrying a plate of brownies and a steaming mug.

Laura sniffs and turns to look at the floor don, her gaze empty as she cries out her worries and problems, the tears cleansing her heart as if carrying away the pain drop by drop and expelling it from her eyes.

Perry shuffles her way in and shuts the door with her foot, placing the plate and mug down on top of Laura’s bed next to a stack of books on the bed head and then sinks to the floor beside Laura.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, wrapping an arm around Laura and pulling her to her, rubbing her forearm.

“Carmilla… Danny… The LaFontaine situation… my father, the Dean, this school, everything,” Laura sighs, “It’s all too much.”

Perry nods in understanding, she’s found Silas a challenging place to be and it’s been difficult for her to accept the oddities of the university that LaFontaine insists are paranormal. The paranormal is all too frightening and unknown for the woman who likes hard evidence and science based fact. Ghosts, vampires, werewolf’s, people being absorbed into computers- it’s all too science fiction for Perry and she understands. But finally, finally there is a problem that she thinks she can help with.

“Ahh, girl trouble?” Perry asks gently, going with the safe option of conversation and ignoring the references to situations and events she doesn’t understand- namely what might happen to LaFontaine.

Laura sniffs harshly and wipes at her eyes so that she can see Perry a little more clearly, “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“What happened? Do you want to talk about it?”

Laura gathers her thoughts for a moment, “Carmilla kissed me today and she didn’t really say much, but things were you know…”

“You mean you two were…” Perry does a small waving hand gesture between Laura and the bed but avoids using the word ‘sex’ despite her maturity.

“Mhm, we were going to- I think- I mean, it was headed that way?” Laura sounds unsure even to herself although she doesn’t mean to, “But then Danny just barged in and attacked Carmilla because she thought that Carmilla was hurting me. They fought and I yelled then Carmilla punched a wall and disappeared. I tried to talk to Danny but she left too and I’m lost Perry I don’t know what to do, they’re both my friends.”

“Laura, dear, sweetie listen to me. Both of these girls like you and that’s difficult for them because they have to fight for your attentions. For Danny it’s hard because she’s your TA and she doesn’t see you every day and night like Carmilla does. And for Carmilla it’s hard because she…” Perry stalls as she stumbles into talking about Carmilla as a ‘vampire’, “she could potentially out live you and wouldn’t be able to be with you for the rest of your life should your relationship work out. Also just between you and me, I think Danny feels that she needs to do her best to protect you because she feels inferior to Carmilla, it’s like a battle between them over who can best keep you from harm. I think it really bothers her that Carmilla can get the best of her. So they both have their issues and troubles and no matter who you chose, someone has to be left heart broken.”

“I know, but what am I supposed to do? I don’t want to hurt either of them…”


	3. Chapter 3

Laura wakes up the next morning and feels the weight of the tears she shed the night before. Looking over at Carmilla’s bed Laura finds it’s as empty as when she fell asleep. She gets up and there’s a black flash in the corner of her vision, at first she thinks it’s her mind playing tricks but when she looks back there’s a thin black cat walking towards her.

“Hello,” Laura says half to the cat and half to herself, “how did you get in here?” She wonders as the cat trots up to her and rubs it’s head against her shin. Laura decides the cat seems friendly enough and she crouches down to pat the cat, gently running a finger between its ears and down its head. A slow smile starts to form unknowingly on her face as the cat purrs and puts its front paws on her thigh. Normally Laura is weary of cats, sure she likes them but she doesn’t understand their ways and so misinterprets their actions, “You’re kinda cute,” she speaks to the cat and decides to sit down, she doesn’t really want to go to class today and figures Carmilla probably won’t get back until after dark so she has some time before she makes her dash to avoid her roommate after last night’s incidents.

As soon as Laura is on the floor the cat is climbing into her lap and pawing at her chest, trying to climb up Laura and she isn’t sure if she’s being head-butted for more pats or nuzzled but either way it tickles. Laura laughs gently and grabs her pillow, lying back the cat settles over her diaphragm and purrs when Laura rhythmically pets it’s soft and shiny fur.

She sighs and stares at the roof while absentmindedly petting the cat, “What to do? Who to do- I mean who to choose? Should I choose? But I mean, Danny I were almost a thing so does that mean I should go with her? Or did we break up a thing that I’m not even sure was a thing when I asked her to stop being over protective? But then Carmilla… we kissed and that was definitely going somewhere, so does that mean we’re together now?” Laura sighs and looks down at the cat, it’s fallen sleep curled up in a ball having comfortably made itself at home on top of Laura, “Well now I really _can’t_ go to class, ha, imagine what the professor would say; “Hollis! Where were you yesterday?” ‘Oh sorry sir, a cat fell asleep on me and did you know it’s illegal to move when a small furry creature is sleeping on you?’ he’d blow his top and I’d be in so much trouble.”

The cat does not move or acknowledge that Laura has spoken to it.

“Am I technically in a relationship with _both_ Carmilla and Danny then? Would that even work? Is that even possible?”

The cat does nothing and Laura sighs again, contemplating this new thought and the logistics of having _two_ girlfriends, girlfriends who _hate_ each other and if left alone together would probably tear each other to shreds.

 _But could it work? Carmilla can’t stay around forever…_ The irony is not lost on her, but it’s precisely Carmilla’s immortality that would prevent them from being together for too many years.

Laura sighs again and puts an arm under head, closing her eyes and drifting off in her thoughts.

She’s unaware that she falls asleep until she jolts awake with the door squeaking open, “Carmilla?!” Seeing the vampire comes as shock to her in the seconds it takes her to catch up with where she is and what the time is- the whole day has past and the sun is setting, creating peachy pink hues across the sky.

Carmilla barely huffs in acknowledgement that her name was spoken; she doesn’t look at Laura and goes about her business as if the girl isn’t there.

Laura sits up, the cat is gone but the fur left behind on her clothes tells her that it was not a dream, and she moves back onto her bed.

“Carmilla?”

“What?”

“Shouldn’t… shouldn’t we talk about, you know, last night?”

“What’s to talk about?” Carmilla grabs her small backpack and starts grabbing a few small items and throwing them in.

“How about the part where you come in all angry and then the next thing I know you’re on top of me and _kissing me?_ ” Just saying the words gives her rush because yes, it _did_ happen and it makes her stomach whirl pleasantly to think about it.

“I was angry and I took that out on you, I apologise. I have to go.”

Laura notices that Carmilla doesn’t say her name or even use one of her food nicknames for her, and wait- _Did she just apologise?! No way…_

“Carm wait,” Laura steps in front of her.

Carmilla just stares at her, waiting, but Laura doesn’t know what to say now that the woman is standing in front of her and looking at her with _those eyes,_ “Well?”

“I-um- uhh…”

“Ugh, I don’t have time for this,” Carmilla barges past Laura and makes for the door but the smaller woman ducks in and stands against the door, preventing her from leaving. She sees the frown that’s forming on her roommates face but it never has the chance to complete itself because then it’s changing to surprise as Laura brazenly tugs on her shirt and kisses her.

Carmilla had not expected the tiny woman to be so forward and when she doesn’t react, Laura steps back, letting out a long breath and waiting anxiously for Carmilla to do something.

Carmilla says nothing at first, she looks down at the hand that’s holding onto her shirt and Laura lets go, suddenly worried that she’s offended the vampire but she is not afraid for she trusts Carmilla.

She sighs, “Laura.”

The use of her proper name makes her shrink in her spot at the seriousness being used. _Oh no._

“Laura what I did last night was a mistake and I should not have done it, for anything I start with you cannot last indefinitely and will only end up causing you more pain then is necessary,” Laura’s shoulders sink with the weight that tugs her heart down to her stomach, “That being said…” She steps forward and Laura steps back, running into the door she jumps unintentionally, “there _is_ just _something_ about you,” her eyes flit across Laura’s face and it reminds her of the night they first captured the vampire, but she doesn’t have long to ponder the parallels because then Carmilla is kissing her making all thought near impossible. The vampire is overwhelming, not only is Laura pressed between the door and the stronger woman but her senses are driven wild. The woman can not only turn her eyes into weapons of seduction, her whole body _oozes_ with it, seeping out of her every action, touch, look, word and breath that comes skimming across her sensitive skin. She’s never felt so alive before then when the door locks clicks for the first time since it was installed.

Discussing her relationship issues with both women will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, I have a small tip jar! (strictly voluntary of course): ko-fi.com/A76129H


End file.
